


Running into Walls

by Gerstein03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Past Abuse, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerstein03/pseuds/Gerstein03
Summary: Ward is broken from thirty years of abuse and decides to end it. Skye finds out and delves into Ward's past to learn why he tried to kill himself
Relationships: Skye/Grant Ward
Kudos: 30





	Running into Walls

Ward sat in his cell, contemplating everything that had happened. He had been there for three weeks and he’d only gotten the occasional visit from Coulson, who had asked him questions, none of which he answered. He had tried to kill himself twice already in the time he’d been there. First he’d tried cutting his wrists with a button but they took that away. When they’d brought him paper to write the answers to questions, he folded it until it became sharp. Both times he’d failed and both times they’d just patched up his wrists and left him there. No one came to visit. No one wondered if they should get him therapy, though given the thirty years of trauma he’d suffered he doubted it would’ve done much good for him. There were people who paid thousands of dollars and spent years in therapy who were never able to move past their trauma. At night he had dreams of his father, mother, Christain, and Garrett beating him, tormenting him while Coulson, May, Fitz, Simmons, Tommy, and Rose all told him he deserved it, that he was a monster, a traitor, unworthy of forgiveness. But the past night he’d had the worst so far. While his brother tormented him, it was Skye who told him how he was worthless. Unlovable. How she hated him and would never love him. Ward stood up and faced the wall. He was miserable. He hated himself and he just wanted to die. So he ran. He full speed sprinted at the wall. With his face bloodied he ran towards the other one, back and forth he ran until he was exhausted and began slamming his head against the wall as he let out a pained roar. He collapsed to the ground, unconscious and now badly beaten and bloodied, barely alive. Guards rushed down and took down the barrier.

“Holy shit…” One of them muttered. “We need a medic!” The other guard raced up to the lab where the doctors were patching up Trip and May from a recent mission.

“We need a doctor.” The guard stated. “The prisoner. It’s bad.” The guard led Trip and May down to Vault D where they saw Ward lying on the ground.

“Get him upstairs.” May ordered. “We need him alive. He hasn’t given us anything on Hydra.” The guards picked up Ward and hauled him to the lab. As the doctors worked on him, one of them asked the guards what happened.

“I have no idea.” The guard answered. “We just heard loud banging and we found him like this and the walls were covered in blood.”

“What’s going on?” Skye asked as she entered the room, the commotion having drawn a lot of attention. Then she saw Ward lying on the hospital bed. “Oh my God…” She gasped.

“It appears the prisoner tried to kill himself again.” One of the doctors answered calmly.

“Again?!” Skye gasped. “You mean this has happened before?”

“Not this badly no.” May answered. “The other two times he tried to cut his wrists. It looks like he tried running at the walls this time.”

“Why the hell did no one tell me this?!” Skye demanded.

“We were trying to protect you.” May tried to assure but Skye just looked at her with disgust and stormed out. She went to her room and slammed the door, sliding down it in tears. Why was she crying? She was supposed to hate Ward. She thought she did until she learned that he’d tried to kill himself, seen the lengths he went to to try and end his life. She knew from experience that trying Ward that hard to kill himself meant he was in an extraordinary amount of pain.  _ Three times _ , she thought.  _ He tried to kill himself three times _ . She thought back to his stories of being abused by his family. Coulson had written it off as lies but given how hard Ward had just tried to kill himself she wasn’t so sure that was true. She pulled out her laptop and began to do some digging. Not only did she find that everything he’d said was true, she found that his family had covered it all up. As far as the public knew Grant Ward went to military school and that was that. Yes he had gone to military school but he had escaped when he was 15 and burned down the family house with Christian Ward inside three days after Thomas Ward had been hospitalized and put into a coma. The story given was just some bullshit Ward’s father had told the public as not to compromise their reputation. Ward had been sent to juvie where his family hung him out to dry. Then he was broken out of juvie and disappeared off the map, only to resurface five years later when he joined SHIELD.  _ What happened in those five years?  _ Skye wondered as tears streamed down her face. She decided she would wait for Ward to wake up and ask him herself. But first she needed to speak with Coulson.

“What the hell Coulson!” Skye yelled as she barged into Coulson’s office. “Ward tried to kill himself and you didn’t do anything!”

“We didn’t do nothing.” Coulson replied. “We patched him up and took the method he used. What more could we do for him?”

“Therapy Coulson.” Skye snapped.

“He’s trying to kill himself so he doesn’t give us any intel on Hydra.” Coulson stated. “It’s standard Hydra protocol.”

“Is it standard Hydra protocol to charge at the walls until you die?!” Skye demanded. “Ward is in the medbay right now because that’s what he just did. I thought we were supposed to be better than this. You told me everyone deserves a second chance. Mike got one. Akela got one. Hell even I got one.”

“This is different than it was with you.” Coulson said.

“How?!” Skye yelled. “Ward and I both grew up in a shitty environment and we both got involved with shady people who promised to help us. Only Ward’s environment was worse and he got involved with someone worse.”

“You believe his abuse story?” Coulson asked.

“I don’t have to.” Skye spat. “I looked into it. It’s all true. His parents were monsters. His brother was a monster. Garrett found him in juvie and he dropped off the map for five years without a trace. Coulson, how could we have not looked into this? How could SHIELD have not known this?” Skye haded that Coulson had just blindly accepted that Ward was evil and a liar, nothing more. But moreso, she hated herself for it. She had just been so hurt and betrayed that she completely ignored the possibility that Ward was damaged, not evil. She could’ve found out about Ward’s past at any time but she didn’t and it took him displaying a horrifyingly dramatic cry for help for her to look. And now she may never get the chance to tell him how sorry she was.

“Skye Ward is a liar.” Coulson said sternly. “He lied to us for months.”

“He’s a spy!” Skye exclaimed. “Spies lie! You lie! May lies! Trip lies! All of you have probably told just as many lies as Ward. You do this to other people all the time. You just don’t like it when it’s done to you!” And that was when Skye realized it. She couldn’t remain a part of SHIELD. At the end of the day, they were no better than Hydra. She had been right from the beginning. SHIELD had no right to decide what people should know or have access to and the world would likely be better off without both SHIELD and Hydra. They were hypocrites, acting like they were morally better when they weren’t. She couldn’t be a part of that. Not anymore. She turned and stormed out of Coulson’s office and marched towards the medbay. She saw Ward lying in his bed. “How is he?” Skye asked the doctor.

“He’s stable.” The doctor answered. “He’ll be out for a couple days but he’ll be fine.” Skye nodded and dragged a chair closer to Ward’s bed before sitting down. She gripped his hand and quietly pleaded, “Come back to me.”

\---

Skye stayed with him the entire two days he was out. Trip had been nice enough to bring her food and books which she read aloud to Grant. As she was reading through a book called Unwind, she heard Grant stirring in his bed. Immediately she dropped the book and pressed her lips to Grant’s.

“They say third times the charm.” Grant chuckled lightly. “Didn’t think I’d end up in heaven though.”

“Don’t even fucking joke you asshole.” Skye said sternly. “I was so worried about you.”

“I thought you hated me.” Grant said.

“I tried.” Skye admitted. “I really tried and I will regret that for the rest of my life. I know, Grant. I know you weren’t lying about your past. But what happened during tose five years with Garrett?”

“He dumped me in the woods with a dog and left me there.” Grant answered. “The only human interaction I had was when he would stop by every few months.”

“Oh my God.” Skye gasped. “She wrapped Grant in a big hug and sobbed into his shoulder. “I’m so sorry Grant. I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay Skye.” Grant soothed. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I betrayed all of you. I let that asshole turn me into his lapdog.”

“I don’t wanna make any more mistakes.” Skye said. “Doctor.”

“Yes?” The doctor answered.

“Is Ward okay to move?” SKye asked.

“Yes he should be fine.” The doctor answered. “There was nothing broken, just trauma that was healed while he was out.”

“Good.” Skye nodded. “She grabbed the ICER she had sitting by her table and shot the doctor.

“What the hell?” Grant said.

“We’re getting outta here.” Skye stated. “You have drop boxes all over the country. We can disappear, leave this all behind.”

“Are you sure?” Grant asked.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything.” Skye answered, pressing her lips to his.

\---

Skye looked at her boyfriend lying next to her and smiled. It had been two months since she and Grant had broken out of SHIELD. They were hiding out in Austin, Texas and had started to build a life here. Skye had created them both new identities. Grant Ward was now an ex-military man who worked in private security and Skye was now short for Skylar House and she now worked as a coder for a company called Sparq Point. Though they lived together they hadn’t had sex yet because Grant insisted on making it meaningful. She wasn’t sure what he had meant when he had said that but she was intrigued. When she came home from work that night, she saw that Grant had set up a romantic candlelit dinner and had hired a guy with a guitar.

“What’s all this?” Skye chuckled. Grant nodded to the guy and began to sing.

“Well you done done me and you bet I felt it. I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted. I fell right through the cracks and I'm trying to get back, before the cooldown run out I'll be givin’ it my bestest. Nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention. I reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some but I won't hesitate no more no more. It cannot wait I'm yours so I won't hesitate no more no more it cannot wait I'm sure there's no need to complicate. Our time is short this is our fate I'm yours.”

By the end of Grant’s song, Skye was in tears. She rushed over to him, grabbing both sides of his face and kissed him.

“Thank you Grant.” Skye said softly. The guitarist walked out the door and Grant asked, “So dinner first or sex?”

“I think we’ve waited long enough.” Skye smiled. “You’re mine Grant Ward and I want to feel the man I love inside me.”

“I love you too Skye.” Grant grinned as he pressed his lips to hers, carrying her off to the bedroom. After they made love, Grant looked at the woman who lay beside him and smiled. He still felt the guilt for what he had done, but Skye had forgiven him and now when he went to sleep at night, his nightmares had been vanquished.

**Author's Note:**

> Little oneshot. Thought it would be fun. Wanted to go into Ward's pain and suffering and have that be used to bring Skye and Ward together and send them away from SHIELD. The song used is not mine (big shocker). This is the song I'm Yours, specifically the one used in Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this dark little oneshot with a happy ending


End file.
